Pero, quédate, por favor
by sassyavenger
Summary: No novios, más que amigos, la mezcla perfecta... ¿o no?.
1. Confortable distancia

Ya se hacía un poco difícil. Éramos compañeros, mejores amigos, pero habían sentimientos más complejos de por medio, aunque mi miedo era latente, ¿y si los sentimientos eran sólo míos?, ¿y si él sólo me veía con ojos de un mejor amigo?, o aún peor, ¿y si amaba a alguien más?, cada vez que esa última pregunta cruzaba mi mente, un extraña sensación se formaba en mi estómago y un nudo en mi garganta. Yo nunca creí en el amor, nunca tuve una relación estable, mi trabajo y estilo de vida no me lo permitían; lo único que me permitía era tener encontrones de una noche con hombres a los que únicamente persuadía con la finalidad de llevar a cabo una misión. Aunque por fuera pareciera muy coqueta y decidida con "conquistar" a esos hombres, por dentro lo único que sentía era repulsión, mucho más sí tenía que llevarlos a la cama, porque claro, era una excelente actriz, podía fingir muy bien un orgasmo y el idiota que tenía sobre mí se lo creía, y sólo aumentaba su ego masculino haciéndole creer que hacía un excelente trabajo, pero no, no era así. Realmente me gustaría experimentar lo que una verdadera relación es, me gustaría besar y sentir mariposas, abrazar y sentir un magnetismo eterno que me haga no querer soltar a quién tenga entre mis brazos, dormir con alguien que no me abandone por la mañana, y lo peor, lo más preocupante era que todo eso, es que quería experimentar todo eso con un solo ser humano, aunque hayan millones hombres fuera, no, no podría llegar a amar a alguien de la forma que lo amaba a él, a mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, no sólo de misiones, sino también de todas las locuras que hacíamos fuera de la agencia, de borracheras, de estupideces, de risas, de historias, de conversaciones serias, o de charlas incoherentes que no llevaban a ningún lado. A mis ojos él era perfecto. Aunque como todas las personas, tiene cualidades buenas y malas, con todo lo que hacía por mí, era difícil verle las malas.

-¡Naaaaaaat! –Un grito de felicidad detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quéeee? –Contesté en un tono efusivo falso.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí mirando ese saco sin golpearlo, eh?.

Clint estaba en lo cierto, llevaba parada ahí sin hacer nada unos 10 minutos, consumida en mis pensamientos. Se suponía que yo estaba entrenando, se suponía…

-Vamos Nat, es Viernes, tu sabes lo que eso significa.

-Que mañana es Sábado.

-Calla. Ve por tus cosas, te estaré esperando, porque tienes que ponerte linda para hoy en la noche.

Lo había olvidado completamente, hoy es la fiesta de Stark, y si se trataba de Stark, significaba que esto sería grande, y eso a Clint le emocionaba mucho. Días antes había dicho delante de él que no sabía que usar y me insistió hasta que acepté, a que me ayudaría a escoger que usar. Tomé mi bolso con mi ropa y salí del gimnasio de S.H.I.E.L.D., y ahí estaba Clint, esperándome.

-Vamos Tasha, primero debes darte una ducha, puedo sentir tu aroma desde acá.

-Muy gracioso Clint, vamos.

Salimos, y en aproximadamente unos 30 minutos llegamos al departamento de Clint, que realmente era nuestro, porque se ofreció a compartirlo conmigo. Después de tomarme una ducha me fui a mi habitación y directamente, me puse pijama, aunque fueran las 3:30 de la tarde. Cuando salí Clint me miró con un pequeño gesto de sorpresa.

-Hmm, Tasha, te lo dicho miles de veces, encuentro que eres la cosa más tierna dentro de ese pijama, y sé que es cómodo, pero… no es precisamente las prendas que la gente usa cuando sale de compras…

-No, no vayamos, quedémonos aquí, tengo como 6 vestidos de misiones y todo eso… no es necesario comprar otro.

-Pero yo quería… –No dejé que continuara.

-Ven a recostarte un momento conmigo –Estiré mis brazos tiernamente hacia él. Moví los dedos en señal para que él se acercara.

Rompió el espacio que quedaba entre ambos y me envolvió en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Mi "ternura" es algo que sólo compartía con Clint, con nadie más… me sorprendía muchísimo lo que él ha logrado conmigo, en cierto modo, me cambió, aunque no soy lo suficientemente arriesgada como para demostrarlo en público. Era aquí, cuando estamos solos cuando me volvía blanda. Se separó un poco de mí, y acto seguido, tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Efusivamente saltó sobre mi cama, solté una risa ligera cuando me daba cuenta que sacaba su lado infantil, e igual que mi ternura, era algo que sólo teníamos derecho y permiso de apreciar sólo uno del otro. Agarró mi brazo, y tiró un poco de él, para que me acercara y me acurrucara a su lado. No era la primera vez que tomábamos siestas juntos, de hecho, era muy usual, y a veces, hasta por las noches, cuando él o yo teníamos pesadillas, recurríamos al otro como un niño pequeño recurre a su madre cuando no puede dormir. Cuando estuve acomodada a su lado, era su turno de hacerlo, así que cuidadosamente se retiró sus jeans y lo lanzó quién sabe dónde, para luego cubrir nuestros cuerpos con una manta. Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y yo hice lo mismo, besó mi frente, y así, al poco rato logré conciliar el sueño…

Unos ruidos de afuera me despertaron. Clint seguía abrazado a mí y yo a él.

-Clint… Clint –Dije en voz baja, lo suficiente para despertarlo y no asustarlo o alterarlo al hacerlo.

-Mhhhmmm… no –Gruñó perezosamente.

-Vamos, hay que ir a la fiesta de Stark, y ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

En ese momento Clint abrió los ojos, pestañando un par de veces, y luego levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar el reloj digital que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama.

-Son las 6 y media Tash, pero yo quiero seguir aquí, contigo…

-No nos haría mal quedarnos un poco más, pero, sé que tienes ganas de ir, y si no te levantas y te duchas, no lo harás, no iremos y te quejarás hasta el próximo año por perderte una de las fiestas de Stark.

-Odio que siempre tengas la razón, ¿sabes?

-Sí, si lo sé. Ahora, arriba.

Clint se levantó perezosamente y, poco menos, se arrastró hasta el baño personal de mi habitación, mientras yo escogía un vestido y veía que maquillaje usar. Cuando Clint salió de la ducha venía sólo con una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado físico, y yo, me encontraba sólo en mi ropa interior, porque ya estaba por cambiarme.

-Hmmm, Clint… -Se podía notar la tensión que hubo en el aire cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, analizando lentamente el cuerpo del otro –deberías, uh… ir a cambiarte, a…tu habitación, sí, tu habitación.

Hasta escuchándome soné estúpida, pero realmente, no podía ponerme de otra forma con un cuerpo como ese frente a mí.

-Ehhh, yo… -Parecía que estaba saliendo de un trance o algo así, movió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos, cualquieras que hayan sido, lejos de su cabeza –uh, sí, tienes razón.

Cuando salió le puse seguro a la puerta, y me tiré todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, fantaseando con lo que realmente me hubiera gustado que sucediera. Que no se fuera, que se acercara su cuerpo, que pudiera sentir su calor, que nos encontráramos de la forma más íntima que podía existir, pero no. Me levanté rápidamente, me puse el vestido y comencé a maquillarme, alejando de mi mente todos los pensamientos que me estaban atormentando, o más bien, excitando innecesariamente.

Tras unos 25 minutos Clint golpeó mi puerta.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, sí, ya voy, calma.

Me levanté y me miré por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo complejo. Elegí un vestido simple, color turquesa, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y arriba tenía un escote recto, sin tirantes. Cuando abrí la puerta Clint estaba apoyado en la pared. Sólo le sonreí ampliamente para cubrir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior… realmente se veía hermoso.

-Déjame decirte, que te ves preciosa.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas, y reí nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que bajé la mirada al piso, intentando calmarme a mí misma.

-Me parece tierno cuando haces eso, Tasha.

-¿Podrías dejar de sonrojarme? –Dije entre risas –Ya vamos Clint.

Sólo me sonrió y estiró su brazo en un ademán para que pasara delante de él. Antes de salir tomé un fuerte respiro, pidiéndole a cualquiera sea el Dios que exista, que esta sea un gran noche, aunque lo presentía, que si lo sería…


	2. Mi única excepción

_N/A: Antes de que empiecen a leer, les digo que en cada capítulo me inspiro en una canción, la cuál extrañamente les recomiendo oír mientras leen, pero va a su elección. La de hoy es The Only Exception de Paramore. Muchas gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto_

* * *

El recorrido hasta la fiesta de Stark fueron aproximadamente 25 minutos, hubieran sido menos, pero el tráfico estaba horrible, aunque no me quejo, nuestras conversaciones incoherentes con Clint mejoran todo. Me gustaba escuchar su risa, incluso, cuando nos daban ataques de risa a ambos, me forzaba a contenerme y callarme, para escucharlo a él, y me quedaba como una adolescente enamorada mirándolo. Cuando llegamos nos costó trabajo encontrar estacionamiento; vaya, Stark sí que era un tipo famoso, cuántos invitados, por dios. Clint se bajó, cerró la puerta detrás de él y antes de que yo pudiera, corrió a abrir caballerosamente la mía, y me extendió una mano.

-Ay, Clint por favor, no soy una princesa, no necesito todos estos tratos, además… -accedí a tomar su mano y quedar completamente fuera del auto –sé hacer las cosas por si sola

-Pero esta noche pareces una, Tasha

-¿Ah?

-Una princesa, tú lo dijiste, que no lo eras, pero sí. Te has equivocado esta vez, Romanoff

Bajé mi cabeza para ocultar el rubor que se había hecho evidente sobre mis mejillas.

-Ya, vamos Clint, entremos

Me adelanté cuando él se quedó uno pasos más atrás para encender la alarma del auto. Unos segundos después sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazarme por la cintura.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso vas sola?

-Clint, venías sólo unos pasos detrás de… -no me dejó terminar

-No, no importa, me abandonaste, me dejaste solo, pude perderme

Reí ante su forma de ser tan… tan él. Adoraba eso.

-Entremos, antes de que te pongas a llorar por algo más

Él me tomó de la mano, y yo sólo cedí. Entrar tomados de la mano a una fiesta tan masiva como esta, hizo que nos ganáramos unas cuantas miradas del resto de los asistentes. Pero poco nos importó, fuimos adentrándonos entre la multitud sin jamás soltar la mano del otro. Cuando por fin llegamos un lugar dónde la congestión había desaparecido, pudimos ver unas cuántas caras familiares, de algunos agentes, amigos, conocidos, y, ¡oh!, por fin, ahí estaban Pepper y Tony. Jalé a Clint que se había quedado mirando quién sabe qué, y lo llevé hasta dónde estaba la adorable pareja. Stark nos vio, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras le tocaba el hombro a Pepper para que nos mirara también.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo la están pasando?

-Llegamos hace poco –dije, sin soltar la mano de Clint -¿qué hay de bueno por aquí?

-El bar, eso es… realmente excelente

Me pregunté qué hora debía ser, no deberían haber pasado las 10 y media, y Stark ya parecía un poco bebido.

-Ven, Pepper, dejemos a los dos tortolitos solos

Pepper nos dio una sonrisa amplia mientras Tony se la llevaba y ambos se volvieron a perder entre la gente.

-Tasha, ¿quieres beber algo?

-Sabes que sí, tráeme una cerveza, y vodka y…

-Cálmate Tasha, aún nos queda mucha noche para beber…

Clint se dio la media vuelta y ordenó algo, luego estaba frente a mí, sonriente, con dos jarras más o menos grandes, llenas hasta el borde con cerveza. Acepté y comencé a beber de inmediato, ¿qué era lo que realmente me sucedía?, era como si quisiera borrar cosas de mi mente, y la única forma de lograr eso era beber hasta quedar tirada en el piso, o vomitando detrás de un arbusto, y de verdad me hacía sentir bien la sensación de que hoy era sólo Natasha Romanoff dentro de una fiesta con mi compañero a mi lado, no una misión fríamente calculada dónde la viuda negra debía meterse en una celebración y matar a alguien. Esta noche era sólo yo. Sumergida en mis pensamientos acabé más rápido de lo que esperé con mi cerveza sin siquiera darme el tiempo de respirar mientras lo hacía, sólo terminé.

-Vaya, Tasha, creo que realmente estás sedienta hoy

Le sonreí y me acerqué más a él, quedando casi hombro con hombro, realmente haberme tomado ese líquido tan rápido tenía un efecto igual de rápido porque ya me sentía un poco mareada, pero mantuve la compostura. El barman nos miró y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¡Otra ronda de las mismas! –grité animosamente

El recinto que se había escogido para hacer la fiesta era nada más y nada menos que la renombrada Torre Stark, por lo tanto era de esperarse que hubiera harta gente, y que toda esa gente estuviera más pendiente de los miembros de los vengadores, que de ellos mismos. Y así era, primero haber entrado tomada de la mano de Clint, y ahora, estar bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Algunos nos miraban sorprendidos, otros neutros, e incluso, otros nos miraban con un gesto de gracia combinado con burla, pero lo que más había en sus miradas, era curiosidad, no sólo porque teníamos en la mano una jarra de cerveza de enorme cada uno, sino porque los rumores de nosotros estando juntos como… novios, eran más que fuertes, incluso de antes de ser conocidos mundialmente como los vengadores, que todo el mundo supiera cuáles eran nuestros nombres, y lo que hacíamos, cuando éramos dos agentes dentro de una organización calculadora y estricta, el resto del personal se hacía muchas preguntas acerca de nosotros dos, de nuestra cercanía, de nuestra invasión en el espacio personal del otro (cosa que jamás nos molestó).

-Nat, son recién las… 11, ¿quieres embriagarte tan temprano?

-No… la verdad es que no, ¿qué más podemos hacer?, de momento no veo nadie conocido

Ambos nos pusimos a analizar caras, pero nada, no había nadie con quién pudiéramos entablar una conversación más que con el otro. De un momento a otro, el DJ le subió volumen a la música.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Dijo Clint con el tono de voz algo elevado, para que lograra oírle

Claro que sí, claro que quería, pero no podía, me consumiría de vergüenza con tanta gente alrededor, y no, así no era la viuda negra que todos conocían.

-No… pero gracias de todas maneras por la invitación. ¿Quieres salir al balcón?

-No, yo quiero bailar

Se alejó rápidamente de mí y empezó a observar a los invitados. Me quedé observándolo, para saber que pretendía. Se acercó hábilmente a una chica rubia, con rizos que le caían por debajo de los hombros, tenía una sonrisa perfecta e irradiaba carisma, no sé cómo podía estar sola. Clint se acercó al oído de la chica, y esta sólo asintió. Luego se tomaron de la mano y llegaron juntos a la pista de baile. Me voltee y quedé de frente al bar nuevamente, apoyada en el largo mesón.

-¿Se le ofrece algún otro trago señorita?, todo lo que beban sale de cortesía del señor Stark

-No… no gracias, no se preocupe

Giré nuevamente para encontrarlos a ambos muy juntos bailando y conversando, en ocasiones riendo. Traté de mantenerme seria pero ya era demasiado, estaba muy… celosa. Bajé la mirada y salí energéticamente hacia el balcón, como si adentro ya no quedara oxígeno y lo necesitara urgentemente. Cuando llegué el aire nocturno me golpeó y tomé profundas respiraciones que necesitaba para relajarme. Caminé serena hasta apoyarme en una barra metálica que indicaba que ahí se terminaba el balcón. Apoyada sobre mis codos, contemplé lo maravilloso que es la ciudad de Nueva York, con sus luces, sus sonidos, las bocinas de los autos, y cosas que son tan propias de aquí.

-Natasha, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Clint?

No me giré pues sabía que se trataba de Pepper.

-Clint está adentro, bailando con una chica. Me quedé sola y además quería salir aquí –respondí con la mirada fija al frente

-Oh… -sentí sus tacones cada vez más cerca hasta que llegó a mi lado y se puso en la misma posición que estaba yo –Nat, dime, ¿estás celosa o algo así?

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada curiosa sobre mí.

-No, ¿por qué crees eso?

-Porque yo ya he pasado por eso antes, sé cómo se siente, y cómo uno reacciona

-Bueno yo… no, no lo sé, yo… -bajé mi cabeza y tomé aire, derrotada, porque ella estaba en lo cierto –sí, Pepper, estoy celosa, no quiero entrar o mis sentidos podrían traicionarme y matar a alguien sin pensarlo

Pepper giró un poco todo su cuerpo, quedando son sólo un codo apoyado en la barra de metal

-Eh, bueno, en ese caso es mejor que te quedes afuera, pero, ¿se lo has dicho?

-¿Qué? , ¿Qué me pongo celosa cuando las agentes junior comienzan a alagarlo y a tocar sus fuertes brazos como si no hubieran visto jamás algo así antes?, ¿qué me pongo celosa cuando su ex le habla?, ¿o cuándo sale a misiones individuales con otras agentes? –Solté una ligera risa, una risa sarcástica y con desánimo –claro que no, además soy experta en ocultar mis emociones, ya sabes, toda una vida de práctica

A Pepper le tomó por sorpresa mi respuesta, realmente soné enojada, impulsiva, frustrada, y es normal que se sintiera mal con ello si sólo trataba de ayudarme. Seguía mirándome con ojos sorprendidos pero expresiones neutras.

-Okay, creo que debo entrar, nos vemos luego

No le respondí, una disculpa hubiera sido cínica si en realidad no lo sentía. Continúe mirando al frente. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a los lados a admirar la libertad de algunas parejas felices que se besaban como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar después. Suspiraba en frustración después de verles, y una vez más, como tantas, me imaginaba como sería si en lugar de dos desconocidos, los que estuvieran besándose ahí fuéramos yo y Clint. Me ordené a mí misma calmarme y alejar esos pensamientos, no era bueno, ya que desde que salí de allí adentro, hace más o menos una media hora, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Nat?

Una voz cálida y familiar llegó a rescatarme de hundirme gracias a mis pensamientos, una vez más, como tantas otras veces.

-Clint, creí que estabas… ocupado

-¿Ocupado?

-Sí, con esa chica, esa que sacaste a bailar

-Ah, no te preocupes, ¿no quieres entrar?

-No… quiero subir al balcón del piso de arriba

Clint ni siquiera se molestó en hacer preguntas. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró entre la gente, hasta que llegamos a uno de los ascensores.

-La ciudad se veía hermosa desde este piso, quiero saber cómo se vería desde más altura

Presioné el botón de no uno, sino tres pisos más arriba de dónde estábamos. Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que había mucha menos gente aquí, y en el balcón menos todavía.

-¿No tienes frío, Tasha?

-Sí… un poco, pero está bien, he soportado mucho más, soy Rusa, recuérdalo

Nos acercamos en silencio hasta el borde del balcón. Yo apoyé ambas manos en la barra de metal, sabiendo que esta estaría mucho más fría como para poner todo mi brazo ahí. Clint, a diferencia de mí, apoyó sus codos y dejó descansar todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Y?, ¿por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

-Estaba sola Clint, no me iba a quedar ahí bebiendo y viéndote bailar

-¿Por qué no quisiste bailar conmigo?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, quizás no me la esperaba, y si lo hacía, no había formulado algo coherente y creíble para responder.

-No lo sé… sólo, no quería, eso es todo

Clint salió de su posición en un movimiento ágil, quedando igual que yo. Se acercó más, nuestros hombros se rozaban.

-Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera a la familia que alguna vez tuve la conozco tan bien como te conozco a ti, y sé perfectamente que estás mintiendo. Conmigo no resultan tus engaños, viuda negra

Suspiré, odiaba que me conociera tan a la perfección.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?

Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, lo próximo que hizo fue tomar mi mano, y entrelazarla con la de él.

-Quizás… estabas celosa de que bailara con alguien más, ¿no es así?

No iba a responderle, él leería mi lenguaje corporal y sabría que estaba en lo cierto, no había necesidad de pronunciar una palabra. Pero todo esto me angustiaba, me ponía nerviosa que quizás el que supiera lo que ocultaban mis sentimientos por él arruinara nuestra amistad. No me perdonaría que nuestra amistad se terminara por mi culpa.

-Está bien Nath, no pongas esa cara, no debes sentirte culpable ni nada de eso…

Ah, perfecto, no sabía que además de conocerme a la perfección, ahora también leía mis pensamientos.

-No, no está bien, podría arruinarnos, ya sabes, como amigos

-No tiene porqué

Cambió de posición nuevamente, esta vez fue más íntimo y se puso detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda. Cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo contra el mío, los ruidos de la noche, las luces brillantes de la fabulosa ciudad de Nueva York a nuestros pies, su respiración calmada en mi oído… fue demasiado para mí. Me giré ágilmente, y acuné mis manos en su cara, con mi dedo pulgar acaricié suavemente algunas partes de su tersa piel. Me acerqué más, quedando sólo a centímetros.

-Perdóname por esto Clint…

Y ahí, después de años de autocontrol, lo hice. Rompí la distancia que había entre nosotros y lo besé. Sólo estaban sus labios juntos a los míos, sin ningún moviendo, podía percibir su sorpresa. Y justo cuando iba a alejarme e insistirle con las disculpas, él devolvió el beso, acercándome más. Mis manos dejaron su cara para rodear su cuello. El beso fue lento, dándonos tiempo de saborearnos bien el uno al otro. Mi lengua exploró cada rincón de la boca de Clint, y él hizo lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me besaba así, o en realidad no estaba segura si alguien me había besado así alguna vez. Era la primera vez que sentí cosas dentro de mí, que no eran mariposas, sino un zoológico entero quizás, era la primera vez que podía asegurar que esto era amor de verdad. Y aunque el amor fuera para niños, _él era mi única excepción_. Cuando el aire inevitablemente nos hizo falta, nos separamos un poco, lo suficiente para respirar nada más, porque seguíamos muy juntos, demasiado, si alguien hubiera puesto una hoja de papel entre nosotros dos no se habría caído por la cercanía que teníamos.

-Yo… estaba esperando este momento hace muchos años

-No eres el único Clint

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

Le regalé una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Aunque este era un lugar agradable, preferiría otro dónde sólo fuéramos nosotros dos.

-Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo

Un beso rápido, una pequeña carrera entre la multitud tomados de la mano, y ya estábamos fuera, sin saber dónde ir, sólo con la disponibilidad de seguir dónde fuera al otro.


	3. Muéstrame amor

Después de esa salir de la fiesta de Stark, Clint decidió llevarme a un parque que daba con un pequeño lago, estuvimos sentados ahí compartiendo besos, caricias, sin decir ni una sola palabra porque sabíamos que no eran necesarias. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, sabíamos perfectamente lo que qué pensábamos, como para malgastar el tiempo hablando y no presionando nuestros labios contra los del otro. Cuando ya eran casi las 4 a.m. consideramos que era momento de volver a nuestro apartamento compartido. Cuando nos subimos al automóvil el viaje se me hizo mucho más corto porque no había casi nadie en las calles. Cuando llegamos arriba, por alguna razón sentí un alivio enorme de estar de vuelta acá. Me apresuré en llegar lo antes posible a mi habitación y tirarme sobre mi cama, porque aunque haya sido una maravillosa noche, estaba cansada.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?.

-¿Ah?.

-Ven, ven a dormir conmigo.

Sonreí mientras mi cara seguía pegada a una almohada.

-Muy bien, ya voy.

Luego de eso pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos, no salimos, nos quedamos encerrados, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Quedamos en no volver a S.H.I.E.L.D. a menos que fuera necesario, o que nos llamaran, y por desgracia, sucedió. Clint tenía dos teléfonos, uno que era el que proporcionaba S.H.I.E.L.D. y otro que se usaba únicamente cuando estábamos en misiones separadas y necesitábamos conversar, y por seguridad, sabiendo que nos monitoreaban todo lo que hacíamos y decíamos desde el otro teléfono, nos vimos en la necesidad de comprar otros, más personales. Dos, tres, cuatro rings, y por fin Clint contestó, perezoso, sin ánimo. Se mantenía en silencio escuchando atento a la voz que estaba al otro lado de la línea, y cuando contestaba, lo hacía sólo con monosílabos. Cortó la llamada y rodó en la cama, para quedar de frente conmigo, me abrazó fuerte, y yo lo imité, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Nueva misión? –Rompí el cómodo silencio.

-Sí… no tengo ganas de salir a terreno la verdad.

Suspiré pesadamente, la verdad es que yo tampoco, estaba bien aquí.

-Ni yo Clint.

-Oh, pero tú no Tasha, es una misión individual, sólo me necesitan a mí.

Las misiones individuales me causaban total desconfianza, y hasta me ponían nerviosa, nunca he soportado pasar mucho tiempo sin él.

-¿Cuándo te vas?.

-No lo sé, tengo que ir en unas 3 horas más a reunirme con Fury para ver los detalles.

* * *

Entré en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D. para saber qué era lo querían esta vez de mí. Me moví ágilmente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Fury, entre más rápido hiciera esto, más rápido estaría de vuelta con Natasha. Golpee una vez la puerta de la oficina sólo una vez para obtener un "adelante" inmediato.

-Director Fury –Dije, sentándome en una cómoda silla frente al mesón grande, donde del otro extremo se encontraba mi jefe.

-Agente Barton –Hizo una pausa, para acomodarse en su sillón y poner ambos codos sobre la mesa –Muy bien, vamos al grano. La misión que le hemos preparado, para usted y 5 agentes más, se llevará a cabo en Texas. Se trata de un peligroso e importante, dentro de su industria, grupo que al principio pensábamos que eran simples proveedores de distintas, y hasta extrañas clases de drogas, pero nos hemos dado cuenta que esto va más allá. Mire esto.

Fury giró y con un control accionó una pantalla detrás de él. Primero el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D., luego unas imágenes de una fábrica abandonada. Fueron varias imágenes de ésta misma, desde varios ángulos.

-Como verá, este es el lugar dónde lo enviaremos, pero luego le pasaremos un informe, esto es lo que realmente nos interesa.

Las imágenes que aparecieron a continuación me generaron una extraña sensación en el estómago. Una mezcla de repulsión e impotencia. Se trataba de 3 mujeres semidesnudas amarradas de las manos por unas cadenas y esposas oxidadas. Las 3 estaban sentadas en el piso, con los brazos en alto, sujetados, y la cabeza baja, sucias, llenas de heridas, maltratadas. Luego Fury pasó la imagen, y se mostró algo parecido, pero eran 5 niñas, entre unos 8 y 14 años, que se encontraban completamente tiradas en el piso, vestidas de igual forma, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas estaban sujetas sólo por los pies.

-Son las únicas imágenes que pudimos conseguir hasta el momento, pero hay más. Enviamos un espía, que se introdujo a la base como comprador y esto fue lo único que obtuvo como evidencia, sin levantar sospechas.

-Muy bien, ¿cuándo me quieren allí?.

-Se trata de una misión urgente.

-¿Eso quiere decir 48 horas?.

-Exacto –Fury acercó hasta el centro de la mesa una carpeta que, hasta ahora, se encontraba en un costado –Aquí está todo lo que necesitará saber.

Con un suave moviendo de cabeza asentí, tomando la carpeta, y levantándome.

-Muy bien director Fury, nos vemos.

Imitó mi movimiento de cabeza, y sabiendo que no diría nada más, salí de ahí. Veinte minutos y ya estaba de vuelta con Natasha, que estaba cómodamente sobre el sofá viendo televisión sólo en su ropa interior, ¿qué pretendía de mí?, porque si su objetivo era provocarme, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla con ese cuerpo perfecto.

-Hola Nat.

Giró su cabeza y me regaló una enorme sonrisa. Me encantaba verla sonreír, sonreír de verdad.

-Hola Clint, ¿qué tal la misión?

-Me voy pasado mañana.

Caminé para sentarme a su lado, y luego descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Noté como se puso un poco tensa, no sabía muy bien si era porque ella sabía que 48 horas significaba una misión urgente, e igualmente peligrosa, o por el simple hecho haber rozado su hombro desnudo.

* * *

Me asustaba un poco que Clint tuviera que irse en una misión individual, y me he estado preguntado porque decidieron que debía ser individual y no juntos, como siempre suele ser. Sé que él también debe sentirse así por dentro, aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero lo conozco demasiado y podría asegurarlo. Juntos es diferente, siempre nos cuidamos mutuamente, y hasta creo que estábamos más preocupados más de la seguridad y bienestar del otro, que de la nuestra. Agaché mi cabeza al suelo y miré mis pies que descansaban sobre la suave alfombra, sentí como si mi pecho se apretara por un momento, y me faltara aire en mis pulmones. Que fuera solo me causaba inseguridad, pero más que eso, ahora tenía un mal presentimiento, y no entiendo bien porqué.

-Permiso, ya vengo –Hice mi camino hasta mi habitación, sin levantar la mirada.

Me tiré sobre la cama, respiré hondo varias veces, pero no conseguí serenarme. Cerré los ojos, esperando encontrar la paz que necesitaba ahora. Sabía que Clint era capaz de hacerlo todo, ¿por qué esto me preocupaba tanto? No había explicación lógica en este momento que justificara mi repentino cambio.

-¿Nat?, ¿qué sucede Nat?, ¿estás bien?

Me paré, pero estaba temblando.

-Nat, dime algo, o abre la puerta.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en llegar a la puerta, y cuando lo tuve frente a mí, literalmente caí en sus brazos. Reprimí mis ganas de llorar al instante y simplemente lo abracé fuerte, ahora antes que se marche, ahora que puedo. Él no dijo nada, no hizo preguntas, simplemente correspondió mi abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Sabe que hacer para calmarme, siempre lo ha sabido.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Recuéstate en la cama conmigo –Dije sin pensar. Era lo único que quería desde que se fue hace unas horas.

Besó mi frente y me llevó hasta mi cama, se quitó sus jeans y se metió bajo la ropa, luego yo lo imité. Apoyado en su codo, se puso de lado y me miró, mientras yo sólo miraba el techo, aun buscando calma.

-Dímelo.

No era necesario más que eso para entender que quería saber que me pasaba.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo, y creo que mi cuerpo me jugó una mala pasada…

-¿Mal presentimiento?.

-Sobre tu misión, no lo sé, no sé por qué te asignaron esta misión solo, perfectamente podría haber ido contigo, me… me preocupa que te pase algo, es decir, sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas físicamente, pero el no poder estar ahí contigo, saber que estás bien, sentirte cerca, tocarte… será difícil.

-No creas que para mí será fácil estar lejos de ti, haré lo posible por poder llamarte y hablar, no te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo juro.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y esta vez sí dio resultado respecto a calmarme, Clint era el que hacía la magia. Chocamos miradas, y sin decir nada se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarme, al principio suavemente, como si fuera de una muñeca de cristal que pudiera romperse con su tacto, pero luego fue subiendo la intensidad, hasta que nos separamos por la extrema necesidad de aire. Yo seguía en mi posición bocarriba, así que él se apegó a mi cuerpo; puso su cabeza en el hueco que queda entre mi hombro y mi cuello, con una de sus manos acariciaba mi brazo, pero luego se desvió a mi estómago, haciendo pequeños y delicados círculos imaginarios con sus dedos. Me causaba una pequeña sensación de electricidad sólo con su tacto, tenía un poder increíble sobre mí, me dominaba en todo sentido. Tenía una ruta fija con sus dedos, hasta que se detuvo y puso toda la palma de su mano a la altura por debajo de mi ombligo. La sensación de electricidad era más fuerte ahora, y me preocupaba no poder ocultarlo, porque ni yo misma sabía cómo iba con esa tarea. Sabía dónde Clint quería llegar con todo esto, y por un lado si esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque tenía claro que no podría dar el primer paso, esperaría inocentemente a que él lo hiciera, ¿por qué Natasha, por qué? Posiblemente todo el autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi mano, para no tomar la de él y arrastrarla hasta dónde quería llegar, me haría sufrir un colapso pronto. Giré mi cabeza un poco, y besé su frente, luego con la mano que tenía detrás de su cuello empecé a acariciar su cabello. Estuvimos así un rato, acariciándonos mutuamente, aunque sus caricias tenían un efecto mayor en mí, que las mías sobre él. La fuerza de mi mano se fue yendo de a poco, hasta sentirla totalmente cansada aunque el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era mínimo, así que mis dedos pasaron de estar entrelazados a su cabellera, a su hombro, dónde igualmente acariciaba con un suave tacto. La mano de Clint cesó sus suaves movimientos por un momento y su mirada se levantó, para encontrarse con la mía. Cuando lo miré sólo me ofreció una sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero no era todo lo que necesitaba de él en este momento. Tomé un respiro profundo, moví mi mano por encima de Clint, la llevé hasta dónde él quería llegar y sentí un cosquilleó por todo mi cuerpo. En ningún momento nos habíamos dejado de mirar y ahora en sus ojos podía leer perfectamente un "por favor".

-Nat, ¿tú confías en mí?

-Con mi vida.

Sólo eso bastó para que se moviera ágilmente y terminara con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, como si necesitara mi aprobación para comenzar a hacer algo. Acuné su cara con mis manos, primero acaricié unos segundos sus mejillas con mis pulgares y luego suavemente lo atraje hacia a mis labios. Aunque ya nos habíamos besado otras veces, la lentitud, suavidad y delicadeza de este beso hizo que me derritiera por dentro, y luego esa misma sensación aumentó muchísimo más cuando, con el mismo cuidado que mantenía en sus labios, lo traspasó a sus manos y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi piel.

-¿Segura?

-Hemos llegado muy lejos como para arrepentirnos. Además, esto es algo de confianza mutua… demuéstrame que me amas.

* * *

_**N/A: Describir una escena de sexo en primera persona se me hizo difícil :( perdón, prometo describir todo para no dejarles nada a la imaginación, pero cambiaré el estilo a narrador omnisciente para que sea más... mm, cómodo. Besitos cuídense y si estás leyendo esto, ily.**_


	4. Bésame fuerte antes de irte

_**N/A: Creo que voy a descontinuar esto, no sé, osea, nadie le toma mucha atención e igual da pena jaja. Un comentario sería apreciado -realmente apreciado-, o sino de verdad lo descontinuaré. De todas formas, si te diste el tiempo de leer mi historia, muchos besitos, abrazos y amor para ti, estimado/a lector/a 3**_

* * *

Ambos empezaron a sentir como las cosas subían de tono, pero ninguno estuvo en contra de eso, las manos de los dos estaban en todos lados del otro, y sus labios se separaban sólo cuando la obvia necesidad de oxígeno era extremadamente necesaria. Natasha sentía como la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo, y empezó a quitar la ropa que aún le quedaba a Clint, y este le ayudó, mientras estaba sobre ella.

-Tasha, calma, espera… -Dijo Clint prácticamente sin aliento.

Natasha se vio obligada a bajar un poco su velocidad, ella sabía con seguridad que esto era algo que ambos deseaban, y siendo honestos, algo que también ambos estaban fantaseando hace mucho, por lo tanto, debían saborear y apreciar cada minuto, cada movimiento, cada roce de piel, cada sensación, cada beso. Así que empezó a tocar suavemente la espalda de Clint, como si se tratara de un muñeco de porcelana que repentinamente se iba a quebrar, pasaba las yemas de sus dedos desde dónde nacía su pelo hasta el borde de su bóxer.

-Eres, algo así como… perfecto –Suspiró y luego llevo una de sus manos a los bien trabajados abdominales de su hombre, y la otra a su cuello –Perfecto, sí…

Apenabas estaban comenzando, pero Natasha ya había dejado de tener pensamientos coherentes. Clint sonrió, y luego unió sus labios, una vez más.

-Tú… eres lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida –Susurró contra sus labios.

Aunque ambos disfrutaban los momentos de suavidad, en este momento se les estaba acabando la paciencia; y como si pudieran leer la mente del otro, sin romper el beso, la pelirroja empezó a bajar lentamente la última pieza de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de su amigo-amante-compañero, y el arquero hizo lo mismo, primero quitando con cuidado la parte de arriba de la ropa interior de Natasha, mientras ella le ayudaba con la de abajo. Clint no pudo despegar los ojos de lo que se le que acababa de revelar, dios, ¡cuántas veces fantaseo con ver esto!, y hasta lo imaginó, pero tenerlo en frente era diez mil veces mejor.

-"Siempre con los mirada fija en el objetivo", entiendo muy bien ahora porqué te llaman Ojo de Halcón, Clint –Bromeó, aunque su voz fuera un tanto seria.

El arquero empezó a ajustarse, a moverse un poco más abajo, hasta que sus labios tocaron el cuello de su mujer, y de a poco empezó a bajar, trazando una línea imaginaria, besando sus pechos, haciendo que ella soltara gemidos involuntarios, pasando por su ombligo, y por fin, llegando a dónde quería llegar. Natasha se apoyó en sus codos, y levantó un poco la cabeza sólo para estar segura de que allá abajo estaba pasando lo que ella imaginaba, y sí. Un rápido recorrido en sus recuerdos, de todas las veces que tuvo que tener sexo con hombres por trabajo, no porque realmente quisiera, de las veces que fue obligada y tuvo que aceptar, y las que tristes veces que fue obligada y aunque estuvo en contra, tuvo que hacerlo igual. Dios, se sentía maravilloso cuando recorrían tu cuerpo como si fuera un mapa que definitivamente estuviera dispuesto a recordar y recorrer miles de veces más, y se tratara de la persona que más confiabas en este mundo la que lo estuviera haciendo. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, en todos los sentidos; y mientras la asesina maestra disfrutaba la calma, sin aviso, Clint separó un poco sus muslos, y prácticamente enterró su cabeza sus piernas, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Empezó a juguetear con su lengua en toda el área, mientras la mujer sentía que iba a explotar por las oleadas de placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar la sensación. Quizás estaba haciendo mucho ruido, quizás todo el edificio la estaba escuchando, pero nunca le ha importado lo que pensaran de ella, y no iba a empezar ahora. Aun así, intentó silenciarse un poco, tener algo de autocontrol, pero no, le fue imposible, cuando la sensación de que _realmente _iba a explotar se hizo demasiado fuerte; sabía que iba a suceder, pero no pudo juntar las palabras para advertirle al hombre que estaba causando todo eso en ella, así que entre gemidos y susurros que sólo decían _"Clint"_ repetidamente, se vino completamente, soltando el último grito antes de abrir lentamente los ojos y salir de su transe.

-Sabes… creo que… debimos haber hecho esto… antes –Dijo el arquero casi sin aliento.

-Hmmm.

Clint se tiró a su lado en la cama, buscando recuperar el aliento, pero no puro evitar mirar a su lado, y ver el efecto que había tenido. Natasha estaba respirando pesadamente con los brazos a cada lado de su perfecto cuerpo descansando perezosamente, con los ojos cerrados otra vez. Se levantó un poco para acariciar su cara y quitarle de la frente unos pocos mechones rojizos que habían quedado desorganizadamente ahí, y cuando había terminado, besó ahí mismo.

-Tasha… hmm, ¿lo hice… lo hice bien?

Natasha sólo asintió y luego con sus manos tomó ferozmente la cara de su hombre para envolverlos en un beso cargado de impaciencia, lujuria y calor.

-Realmente, me vuelves loca, creo que lo has hecho excelente –Susurró contra sus labios –Pero… ya no me hagas esperar más…

Ambos sabían a qué se refería, así que él se levantó de su lugar y se volvió a posicionar sobre ella.

-Si te lastimo, dímelo por favor.

Una mirada fue todo lo que él necesitó como aprobación, mientras Nat sentía algo dentro de ella… nunca nadie se había preocupado en si la lastimaba o no, todo esto era tan usual, pero tan nuevo a la vez. Tomó un respiro y miró a Clint, como dándole el empujón que necesitaba para comenzar. Ambos gimieron en placer mutuo cuando él comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo.

-Estuve esperando mucho tiempo a que hicieras eso, Clint –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y sintió como si él llenara todos los espacios vacíos que alguna vez tuvo, y se sintió completamente complacida cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba esperando que ella se ajustara totalmente antes de empezar, _nadie_ antes había hecho eso por ella. Esto era lo mejor del mundo, _él _era lo mejor del mundo, y a ratos sentía que no lo merecía, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. El arquero tomó sus manos en las de él, entrelazaron dedos, y Clint comenzó a moverse primero con movimientos lentos e irregulares, pero luego halló su ritmo. Los sonidos de cada uno gritando el nombre del otro llenaban la habitación, después de un rato de sentirse en el cielo Natasha volvió a la tierra con la misma sensación que había sentido antes, _que iba a explotar. _Abrió los ojos para apreciar a Clint, que por la expresión en su rostro parecía que por dentro tenía la misma sensación. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, para grabarse en la mente esa imagen que estaba teniendo ahora, desde el ángulo perfecto. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no iba a aguantar más, hasta que por fin se vino, en ese momento vio estrellas, y poco después, Clint también se venía dentro de ella; esa sensación mezclada con el hecho de que él siguió moviéndose un poco más, sólo ayudó a prolongar su orgasmo y hacer que todo fuera aún más perfecto.

El arquero salió de adentro de ella y se volvió a tumbar a su lado en la cama, pero se sentía algo vacío, así que la acercó a su cuerpo y la envolvió protectoramente en sus brazos y luego cubrió sus cuerpos con las sábanas. La sensación de calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos ahora, era lo suficiente para mantenerlos felices. Nat pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura y se acercó aún más. Él le besó la frente, como un intento desesperado de arrancarle los malos recuerdos del pasado y decirle: "estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, no soy como el resto de los bastardos idiotas con los que has que tenido sexo", pero no fue necesario, ella lo sabía muy bien. Sin decir una palabra, ambos cayeron en lo inevitable a causa del cansancio, que era dormirse.

* * *

Natasha despertó por unos ruidos del exterior, aún era de noche. Miró al reloj digital de su mesita, indicaba las 12:36 a.m. Dedujo que todo el "encuentro" con Clint sucedió como las 9, pero no estaba segura. No se sentía con ánimo de volver a dormir, pero el hombre a su lado dormía plácidamente, como un bebé, lo que le causó una inmediata sonrisa, porque quizás podría estar mirándolo por siempre por la ternura que le causaba. Sobre él aún había un poco de sudor, lo que mezclado con la luz de la luna que entraba por las persianas hacía que su piel se viera dorada, brillante, totalmente tocable, pero sin embargo se resistió, sólo para no despertarlo, pero Clint empezó a moverse, incómodamente, y luego, de a poco, soltando unos sonidos que Natasha no lograba entender, pero si entendió que sucedía con él: una pesadilla. La pelirroja esperó un poco, quizás se le pasaría, pero no, hasta que de golpe abrió los ojos…

_-¡Barton!, mira hacia abajo, ahí está tu objetivo. No lo pierdas de vista. –Escuchó a través de un transmisor en su oído._

_No entendía bien de quién hablaba, desde dónde él estaba, en lo alto de unos departamentos que daban con una pequeña plazuela sólo veía parejas, unos cuántos niños y, oh… un hombre con una pequeña chica de cabello largo y rubio tomado de su mano._

_-No entiendo bien… ¿Es…?_

_-Jeans azul marino, camisa a cuadros roja. No hay nadie más así, Barton. Por favor, concéntrate. _

_-Pero la niña…_

_-Esa niña, tiene por padre a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de esta área, un asesino, un traficante, un traidor. Cuándo esté en un punto cómodo para ti, Barton, sólo hazlo, pero no tenemos toda la tarde. Empieza a oscurecer y no podemos dejar que se escape._

_Realmente estaba a un punto muy óptimo para el arquero, ha disparado a objetos que ha tenido más lejos. Pero, su mente insistía en una sola cosa: la niña. Quizás haya tenido por padre a alguien no muy bueno, pero ella no había hecho nada que la hiciera merecer verlo muerto frente a ella. El hombre se había sentado, mientras ella jugaba en una caja de arena a pocos metros de él. Seguía siendo un buen punto. Vamos Barton, vamos. Una respiración profunda, dos, tres… fijó su objetivo y soltó su flecha con esa precisión que sólo él tenía. Desde la altura, pudo oír los gritos agudos y desesperados de la pequeña._

_-Muy bien Agente Barton. Ahora, desaparece. Luego danos a conocer tu ubicación, y estaremos ahí._

De un golpe brusco Clint traspasó la línea del mundo de los sueños a la realidad. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, cubierto en sudor, gritando. Natasha no supo bien que hacer, pero se paró de inmediato, pasó por delante de él y se sentó en sus piernas, con sus rodillas apoyadas en las sábanas húmedas.

-Clint, Clint, ¿qué sucede? Dime, Clint… -Trató de no sonar desesperada, pero lo estaba

El arquero se aferró fuertemente a Natasha, su única ancla que lo mantenía apegado a la realidad. El silencio tranquilo de la noche sólo era interrumpido, por el llanto suave pero constante de Clint. Seguían muy apegados, y aunque ambos seguían completamente desnudos, no les hizo sentir incómodos.

-¿Quieres hablar?...

Clint tomó a Natasha por la cintura, y la puso a su lado en la cama. Cuando ella estuvo boca-arriba él se acurrucó a su lado, como un niño pequeño y asustado. Nat sonrió para sus adentros recordando que hace unas horas estaban en esta misma posición, pero la que estaba mal era ella, y estaban vestidos.

-Cuéntame que sucede –Dijo, y luego besó su frente de manera tierna, repetidas veces.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de la primera vez que asesiné a alguien?

Natasha hizo memoria. Estaban en una misión en dónde fueron obligados a acampar para poder atacar temprano en la mañana. Era verano y el aire estaba cálido, estaban los dos tirados sobre una manta mirando el cielo, contándose historias de sus años antes de conocerse, de las crueldades que tuvieron que superar solos. Y como siempre, los dedos entrelazados, cómo si eso les diera fortaleza. Clint le contó lo mucho que sufrió en su primera misión en dónde tuvo que matar a alguien, que los gritos de aquella niña le han perseguido desde entonces, y al parecer, aún lo hacen.

-La niña pequeña de cabello rubio, ¿no es así?

-Sí… ella nunca… nunca me abandonará, sus gritos, su desesperación, ella no merecía qué… -No fue capaz de terminar su frase antes de volver a quebrarse.

Nat suavemente con sus dedos limpió sus lágrimas, y esperó que se calmara.

-Sé lo que sientes, Clint, pero es parte de nuestra vida pasar por eso, y encontrar formas de superarlo, o aprender a vivir con ello. No elegimos esto, nadie lo elegiría, creo. Ahora, ven acá, tratemos de dormir.

La pelirroja levantó suavemente la barbilla de su hombre, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con suavidad. Pudo sentir la textura diferente que tenían, estaban más hinchados, a causa del llanto de Clint.

-Yo siempre estaré para ti, ¿entendido? –Murmuró contra sus labios

* * *

Clint despertó mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto por un minuto, pero luego sonrió perezosamente cuando vio a Natasha desnuda a su lado, recordando lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado por lo que había pasado después de eso, pero no era la primera vez que ella lo veía en ese estado tan vulnerable, así que esa vergüenza se desvaneció rápido. Eran las 11.30 a.m. y al parecer había podido dormir sin interrupciones después de que Natasha lo confortara. En su mente, planeo un día sin mucha productividad, dónde sólo pretendía estar abrazado a la pelirroja, un poco de sexo quizás, pero no; de repente, como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría sobre él llegó el recuerdo que esa misma noche debía partir a su misión individual, y tenía mapas y planos que estudiar. Eso no le complicaba realmente, tenía una memoria fotográfica excelente, –lo mismo que ha jugado en su contra, teniendo presente imágenes que desearía olvidar, de algunas misiones o cosas por el estilo– lo que realmente le afligía era tener que dejar a la mujer a su lado por un tiempo indefinido aún.

El arquero pensó en levantarse y dejar durmiendo a su chica, que aún ni siquiera presentaba un signo de que quería despertar, pero luego se arrepintió, pensando que sería mucho más romántico si despertaba a su lado, y ella se merecía algo así. Debía demostrarle que él realmente la quería. Por su mente pasó una conversación antigua, dónde ella le contó que estuvo con un montón de hombres, y sólo dos de ellos había sido voluntariamente, y que ninguno de los dos los había disfrutado de verdad. Para ese entonces Clint no tuvo más que hacer que abrazarla fuerte y besar su frente, además de decirle casi en un susurro: "algún día encontrarás a alguien que si te merezca". Esperaba, que ella recordara esa conversación y pensara que sí fuera él.

Al parecer Natasha no tenía intenciones de despertar en un largo, largo tiempo, así que decidió que sería mejor levantarse de todas maneras. Cuando quedó sentado en la cama, para luego ir a ducharse, una voz calmada y suave por el sueño, lo detuvo.

-¿Piensas dejarme sola, Clint?

Se giró para encontrarse con la pelirroja, con gesto perezoso y el pelo revuelto. El hombre se apresuró a volver a tumbarse junto a ella y darle un beso lento y dulce.

-Buenos días, hermosa

-Buenos días, ¿dónde ibas?

-A ducharme, tengo que… estudiar los mapas y leer la información sobre el lugar

Por la expresión en su cara, Natasha olvidado todo respecto a eso, y también mostraba cierta inquietud por tenerlo lejos por quién sabe cuánto.

-Te vas… esta noche, ¿no es así?

-Sí… -Clint soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el hombro de Nat.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando ella, su ansiedad al tenerlo lejos sería muy fuerte, y no sólo de ella, sino de ambos. ¿Qué era tan malo que le impedía que llevara a _su _compañera con él?.

-Tasha… te voy a extrañar

-Aún nos queda algo de día para pasar juntos, no te pongas depresivo tan temprano

Besó su cuello y luego se levantó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Oye, tú… umm, ¿quieres… quieres ducharte conmigo?

A pesar de que ella no respondió de inmediato, Clint se fijó en como sus pupilas se dilataron, y su expresión guardaba felicidad, deseo y placer. Sus ojos le decían que sí, y la pequeña sonrisa que se fue formando de a poco en sus labios sólo lo confirmaba. Así que sin esperar más, él se levantó y le tendió una mano. Cuando entraron a la ducha, y sintieron el agua tibia caer sobre ellos, suspiraron de satisfacción casi al unísono. Ahora que había luz clara pudieron admirarse completamente. Vieron las heridas que guardaban historias sobre sus cuerpos, como si fueran un libro en su piel. En la cintura de Nat había una herida, pequeña, pero dolorosa para Clint, _él la había provocado. _Llevó su mano hasta ahí y la acarició con su dedo pulgar.

-Lo siento…

La pelirroja se acercó a él para pasar sus brazos por su torso, y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, él correspondió el abrazo y cerró con fuerza los ojos. No era él en el momento que ese pequeño corte quedó marcado sobre la piel de la mujer, Clint no contaba con sus 5 sentidos, tenía un Dios dentro de su mente, que lo controlaba, y le hacía ocupar sus habilidades con quién fuera. Lo peor es que hasta luego de que ella misma lo trajera de vuelta al mundo real, él empezó a tener pequeños recuerdos borrosos de lo que realmente había sucedido. Cuando el par de Asgardianos volvieron a su mundo, los dos maestros asesinos se fueron juntos a una de las tantas casas de descanso que tenía S.H.I.E.L.D. por todo el mundo. La primera noche cada uno se fue a una habitación diferente, pero ambos comenzaron a tener pesadillas, que los obligó a terminar acurrucados juntos bajo las sábanas. Clint le preguntó a Natasha si él le había dejado alguna herida, y ella al principio contestó un rotundo y rápido: "no", pero él le pidió que fuera 100% honesta, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga, y viceversa. Le enseñó ese corte en su perfecta cintura y una oleada de culpabilidad lo ahogó de inmediato.

-Tienes que dejar de culparte… -La voz de Natasha lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Es que…

-No. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ya no más, ¿okay?

No respondió porque sabía que en el fondo la culpa jamás se la sacaría nadie. Pero no quería seguir con el tema, quería concentrarse en apreciar el cuerpo de Natasha, que extrañaría durante su misión. Se separó un poco de ella para pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, por cada una de sus heridas, sus curvas. Ella era realmente perfecta.

* * *

Entre revisar todo el papeleo que Fury le había dado, y memorizar ciertas cosas que le serían vitales saber para su supervivencia durante la misión, el día se le pasó rápido. A media noche debía embarcarse en un viaje de varias horas en camioneta. No podían llegar en jet, para no levantar sospechas, y que el plan cuidadosamente hecho y revisado saliera a la perfección. Cuando Clint miró el reloj eran las 9.30 de la noche. Decidió que era momento para empacar sus cosas, más bien, sus flechas, su arco, y otras armas. No había escuchado a Natasha hacer nada de ruido, excepto de las veces que le fue a dejar algo de comer, para que no sufriera de fatiga. Cada comida iba acompañada de un beso en la mejilla de ella para él, y un abrazo por la espalda. Clint se relajó todas esas veces con sólo sentir su tacto, que le hacían olvidar un poco el stress pre-misión. Él realmente odiaba estas cosas, sabía que necesitaba tener conocimientos previos, pero le gustaba muchísimo más la acción, estar ahí, pelear, defenderse, hacer justicia… _proteger a Natasha. _Era obvio que iba a proteger a quienes fueran sus compañeros, pero no sería algo puro, como era con su compañera. Cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas suspiró fuertemente, y cerró los ojos, sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Se tiró pesadamente sobre su cama, pero se sentía muy grande, demasiado, necesitaba a la única persona que podía invadir su espacio personal completamente, y a él no le molestaría en absoluto.

-¡Tasha! –Gritó, y esperó que la oyera porque ella estaba en su propia habitación.

Sintió unos pies perezosos que se arrastraban contra el piso, y luego su puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy… cansado, una siesta me vendría bien, ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Clint son… 10 minutos para las 10 de la noche y tu sales en…

-Dos horas más, lo sé, pero realmente, aunque sea una hora, necesito dormir un poco

-Está bien…

Clint se levantó y se quitó sus jeans, para meterse debajo de las sábanas, Natasha había permanecido en pijama todo el día. Ella apagó la luz y luego se acomodó al lado de su hombre. Cómo había quedado frente a él, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó suavemente. Dios, había extrañado esto y sólo habían pasado _horas_.

* * *

_"Hermoso"… _sentía una voz desde la lejanía, _"bebé"… _en realidad no estaba tan lejos, _"te le hará tarde, vamos, despierta"… _por fin tuvo la voluntad de abrir los ojos.

-¡Oh, por fin! –Dijo la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba su pelo, sentada en la orilla de la cama

-Tú… ¿me llamaste "bebé"?

Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí… y también "ojo de halcón", y "hermoso", "bello", "precioso"… hmm, ya se me agotaban los recursos y tú no despertabas. Ya, vamos, levántate, realmente te le hará tarde.

Clint se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Cuando vio la hora eran las 11:30, estaba bien en la hora, Natasha había hecho bien en despertarlo. Caminó hacia la cocina, y vio a la pelirroja envolviendo algo. Era comida. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Preparaste comida? ¿Para mí? Realmente no era necesario, sabes, pero aprecio el gesto…

-Es que yo… bueno, no quería que pasaras hambre, no sé cuánto tiempo estarás lejos, y si la comida que llevas… si la comida que llevas no sea, ya sabes, suficiente, o si te llegara a faltar, sería muy… muy… desesperante que te llegara a faltar porque…-

Natasha estaba nerviosa, no podía dejar de hablar, y además no formulaba oraciones coherentes, pero Clint cubrió su desesperación con un dulce beso que los relajó a ambos de la tensión que compartían, de tener que alejarse del otro. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron juntos, aferrados uno al otro, demasiado cerca, con sus frentes apoyadas y sus narices rozándose suavemente, como si supieran que esto fue una mala idea por parte de la agencia. Pero eran fieles a su trabajo y debían cumplir a su deber sin oposiciones y, realmente, lamentaban mucho eso.

-Clint, no quiero retrasarte –Dijo con una voz sólo un poco superior a un susurro

La abrazó una vez más, como queriéndose llevar grabado en sus brazos el recuerdo de su cuerpo, su piel suave y pálida, su cabello corto, anaranjado y con una fragancia que le hipnotizaba, sus ojos verdes, sus labios… posiblemente el único lugar dónde podría estar estancado por siempre, sería ahí. La besó suavemente intentando controlarse para no extenderlo demasiado.

-Ve por tus cosas, te espero abajo en el auto

Clint obedeció sin decir una palabra. Si llegaba un minuto tarde, Fury lo mataría. Cuando bajó Natasha estaba al volante, mirando un punto indefinido frente de ella. Reaccionó a moverse cuando sintió que la puerta del copiloto se abría, y luego cerraba. El viaje les tomó unos 10 minutos. Fue un viaje silencioso, porque realmente, ¿necesitaban decirte algo más? Ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba y no era necesario unas palabras que los fueran a dejar más desanimados de lo que estaban. Nat se estacionó y bajó antes que Clint con una bolsa de género blanca en sus manos.

-No te olvides de llevar esto… -Clint echó una mirada rápida dentro de la bolsa, y a pesar de que llevaba varias porciones de diferentes tipos de alimentos dentro, no pesaba demasiado.

El arquero rápidamente miró su reloj. Diez minutos, diez minutos y debía irse. Suspiró fuerte mientras miraba a la pelirroja que tenía en frente directamente a los ojos. Ella le regalaba una sonrisa tierna, pero un tanto forzada. Para él, ella ahora era como un libro abierto, podía leer en las facciones de su cara su preocupación y los deseos que tenía de tomar esa misión junto a él, y protegerse mutuamente como solían hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía. Cómo había más gente alrededor, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para ser más específico, no podía besarla de la forma intensa que en este momento deseaba, así que simplemente la abrazó y besó su frente.

-Cuídate Tasha. Te estaré llamando cada noche para saber cómo estás, ¿está bien?

-El que debe cuidarse eres tú. Y sí… sabes que necesito oírte para poder dormir…

Clint había tomado sus cosas y Natasha lo observaba como se alejaba. Pero de repente, paró en seco y se giró sobre sus talones ágilmente para llegar en menos de 15 segundos a su lado de nuevo.

-Tasha…

-Clint… ¿qué es lo que sucede?

_" 5 minutos" _Se escuchó una voz llamar por el transmisor.

-Tasha yo, te… te… te am…-

-Lo sé Clint, lo sé. Ahora, vete, te van a dejar abajo.

Natasha no sabía exactamente si la expresión en la cara Clint se debía que no terminó la oración, o porque quería escuchar algo igual o parecido de su parte. Un signo de amor, de importancia, de preocupación, pero se lo había dicho de muchas otras formas no verbales. Sin embargó no protesto. Giró y salió corriendo hasta perderse entre una masa de otros agentes. La pelirroja sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, se sentía ahogada por las palabras que no dijo… pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya se presentaría otra ocasión…


End file.
